Fantasme
by Kathexia-Castiel156
Summary: Castiel dénoue sa cravate nerveusement.. Dean va-t-il le rejoindre à l'autel pour leur unions..


_**Cet os est pour une fille absolument extraordinaire que j'ai rencontré il y a seulement quelques jours.. Tu sais bien Camille qu'on ne vient que de se recontrer mais que ca fait flipper comme on se ressemble xD...**_

 _ **Elle m'a envoyé une photo et je lui ai écrit cet os pour lui faire plaisir :)**_

 _ **Elle a insisté pour que je le partage avec vous donc voila , j'espère que cela vous plaira :)**_

* * *

Castiel n'avait jamais été aussi stressée de sa vie. Il avait laissé tomber son imper pour enfiler un costume un peu plus conventionnelle. Le nouvel humain n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux de toute sa vie. Il sourit au prêtre tout en regardant la grande porte face à lui..

Au bout de presque un an de relation , il l'avait fait , il avait demandé Dean en mariage. Il voulait s'unir avec son homme vertueux , il voulait montrer au monde entier qu'il aimait le chasseur... Mais Dean n'avait rien répondu et s'était enfuit en entendant sa proposition

Castiel s'était retrouvé seul au milieu du bunker , la bague le narguant dans sa main.. Sam l'avait rejoint et avait posé sa main sur son épaule..

\- Mon frère est un idiot mais il t'aime.. Il a juste eu peur..

\- Je sais..

Castiel partit se coucher , épuisé aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il avait senti le lit bouger quelques heures plus tard , Dean s'était faufilé derrière lui et l'avait entouré de ses bras..

L'ancien céleste était réveillé mais ne le fit pas remarquer , il ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de serrer sa main autour de sa poitrine. Le Winchester posa sa tête contre la sienne.

\- Cas..Je suis désolé..

Castiel ne répond rien , sentant encore cette boule dans sa gorge.

\- Je suis désolé parce que.. Je t'ai fait du mal alors que.. Que je veux finir le reste de ma vie avec toi.. Je suis trop con et maladroit mais je.. Je t'aime Cas et oui je veux bien m'unir à toi..

Dean lui déposa un bisou sur la joue avant de le serrer contre lui.

La demande avait été éprouvante et après avoir choisi une date , les voila au jour J... Castiel se triturait les mains depuis de longues minutes maintenant , il avait l'impression que le temps ne passait pas..

Il dénoua sa cravate et passa sa main dans ses cheveux , disciplinant encore plus sa touffe noire. Il faisiat les cents pas attendant que le chasseur daigne enfin rentrer dans l'église mais personne à l'horizon..

Et si Dean ne venait pas et s'il le laissait tomber car il ne voulait plus de lui.. Et si Dean ne voulait plus se marier avec lui!?

Sam quant à lui , riait intérieurement en voyant son ainé. Dean faisait les cents pas , si bien que Sam crut qu'il allait user le sol. Il remit sa cravate en place et souffla.

Sam fronça les sourcils lorsque Dean regarda la porte de sortie avec insistance. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers la porte de cérémonie. Sam posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Dean je sais qu'a ce moment même tu paniques.. Tu es en total stress et tu hésites et c'est normal.. Maintenant tu as deux choiq qui s'imposent a toi soit t'as pas les couilles et tu te casses avec bébé, soit tu rentres et tu finis heureux.. A toi de choisir mon frère?

Sam sut qu'il avait trouvé les mots juste en voyant la lueur changer dans les yeux de son ainé. Il hocha la tête et après s'être ressuyé les mains sur son pantalon de costume , rentra dans la salle.

Il sentit son coeur battre plus fort lorsque Castiel lui sourit doucement , le soulagement se marquant sur son visage. La cérémonie fut simple et sans chichis , Sam fut le seul témoin de leur union.

Ils sortirent mains dans la mains , ils recurent du riz de la part de Sam. Le cadet descendit ensuite lentement les marches.

\- Bon les gars je vais vous laissez profiter de votre mariage.. Il faut bien le consommer hein..

\- T'es con.. ricana Dean..

\- Je vous ai loué une chambre dans ce motel , allez y et profiter c'est pour moi..

\- Merci Sam.. remercia Castiel

A peine Sam partit , ils ne perdirent pas de temps et roulèrent en direction de l'hotel. Dean se dépêcha de prendre la clé et ils montèrent rapidement les marches menant au couloir.

Dean eut du mal à ouvrir la porte , Castiel l'embrassant dans la cou le déconcentrait. Il y parvint enfin et fut doucement plaqué contre la porte , ils enlevèrent leurs vestes de costumes et les cravates volèrent dans la pièce.

Castiel arracha la veste de Dean voulant sentir sa peau , il caressa son pectoral. Dean déboutonna lentement la chemise de son mari et le poussa sur le lit.

Le chasseur l'embrassa longuement sur la bouche avant de descendre sur son ventre , le chouchoutant de sa bouche. Il sentit son sexe faire un soubresaut lorsque Castiel gémit doucement.

Il lécha doucement son ventre et aspira sa peau , il sourit en voyant la marque violacée à coté de son nombril. Il déboucla sa ceinture et ouvrit sa braguette.

Castiel se releva pour que Dean enleve son pantalon. Dean embrassa le renflement de son boxer puis embrassa ses cuisses.

\- Han Dean.. S"il te plait..

Dean lui sourit avant de libérer son sexe de sa toison. Il le prit en main et commenca un long mouvement de va et viens, Castiel gémit. Il le caressa quelques instants avant de le prendre en bouche.

Castiel retint un cri. Il posa sa main sur la tête du Winchester et faufila sa main dans ses cheveux. Dean accelera quelques peu les mouvements , Castiel tira sur ses cheveux , l'autre main a plat sur son front.

Il haleta lorsque Dean caressa son torse tout en continuant de le gouter. Tout était trop intense , la main de Dean sur son torse , l'autre caressant son sexe et sa langue..

Il allait venir d'ici peu.. Dean quand a lui avait deja sorti son sexe et se masturbait tout en prodiguant du plaisir à son mari.. Le voir comme cela l'excitait à un point inimaginable..

Il accelera ses mouvements de bouches tout en s'activant sur son pénis. Ils gémirent simultanément. Dean remonta et se coucha sur le lit , le souffle court.

Castiel les essuya avant de poser sa tête sur son torse , la main sur son coeur agité.

\- Je t'aime Dean..

\- Je t'aime aussi Cas

* * *

 _ **Voila alors j'espère que ce fantasme vous aura plu? :D**_

 _ **Pour toi Camille bisous :)**_

 _ **A bientot!**_


End file.
